TRAVIS AND THE QUETS FOR THE CROWNING CUM: VOLUME ONE
by Kavaloosh
Summary: HOW WILL TRAVIS GET THE CROWNING CUM YOU WONDER? PROBABLY WITH HIS MASSIVE COCK AND RESISTANCE TO BULLETS


CHAPTER ONE; THE WORLD CHANGED

AMIYA WAS MASTURBATING TO SOME FURRY GAY PORN WHILE ON AN AIRPLANE TO HOLLAND FOR WEED GOKU 420-CONVENTION, WHEN A GIANT SKINLESS  
HAMMERHEAD SHARK JUMPED OUT OF THE WATER AND LATCHED ONTO THE AIRPLANE AND STARTED THRUSTING VICIOUSLY, ATTEMPTED TO ORGASM  
OR JUST TRYING TO FUCK UP AIRPLANES BECAUSE IT HATED DELTA AIRLINES, WHICHEVER REASON IT DOESN'T MATTER. THE SKINLESS SHARK  
STARTED THRUSTING FOR A MOMENT TO RAISE ITS PHENSILE COCK OUT OF THE WAY, IT THEN PULLS OUT IT'S ERECT AND ADY OVIPOSITOR,  
THE SHARK PULLS BACK WITH ITS OVIPOSITOR AND IN ONE FELL SWOOP, PENETRATES THE PLANE, READY TO RELEASE ITS EGGS INTO THIS  
BOUNTIFUL BOUNTY, AMIYA STARES AT THE 9 FOOT LONG OVIPOSITOR, AND WITH NO EFFORT BECOMES WET WITH THE THOUGHT OF BEING  
PENETRATED BY THAT BEHEMOTHIC OVIPOSITOR, SEEING THE EGGS SWOONING THE OVIPOSITOR, READY TO BURST FORTH, AND SMOTHERING  
THE AIRPLANES CREW AND PASSENGERS. AMIYA KNOWS WHAT SHE MUST DO, SHE GETS OUT OF HER SEAT AND LATHERS HERSELF UP WITH BUTTER  
STEALITHY, THEN SHE LEAPS ONTO THE 9 FOOT OVIPOSITOR WITH THE STRENGTH OF TRAVIS' SISTER, SHE LANDS ON IT AND STRADDLES IT  
WHILE HOLDING ONTO THE FROTHING MASS WHICH WOULD BE CALLED AN OVIPOSITOR, SHE THEN LEANS DOWN AND GESTURES HER HANDS AS IF SHE IS  
ABOUT TO DIVE, SHE DIVES INTO THE HUGE OVIPOSITOR, PUSHING THE EGGS BACK INTO THE SYSTEM OF THE SKINLESS HAMMERHEAD SHARK,  
THE SHARK RECOILS IN SURPRISE, AND STRUGGLES TO UNDERSTAND WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ITS EGG LAYING PROTUSION, IT RECOILS AGAIN  
AND LEAPS OFF THE AIRPLANE, WHILE AMIYA IS STILL IN THE OVIPOSITOR, SHE CRAWLS THROUGH THE OVIPOSITOR, UNTIL SHE GETS TO A  
LARGER ORIFICE. SHE GRABS AN EGG AND STARTS FASHIONING IT INTO A SHANK TO TAKE OUT THE SHARK FROM THE INSIDE, THIS TOOK  
AROUND 30 SECONDS AS SHE IS TRAINED IN THE ART OF PRISON SURVIVAL, AS SHE WAS PUT INTO PRISON FOR RAPE AND ANIMAL CRUELTY.  
sHE TESTS THE SHIV ON HER FINGER, IT IS VERY SHARP, IT IS STILL AN EGG BUT TO GET THE FULL EFFECT FROM THE SHANK SHE MUST  
FERTILIZE IT. SHE TAKES THE EGG AND SHOVES IT UP HER ALREADY WET VAGINA TO FERTILIZE IT, 3 MINUTES LATER IT IS COVERED IN  
A THICK GOOEY SUBSTANCE THAT SHE HAS SHAPED INTO A GRIP ONTO ONE END OF THE BLADE.

CHAPTER TWO; A STICKY YET THICK SITUATION

AMIYA COULD HEAR THE SHARK HIT THE WATER WITH A LOUD SPLASH AND A DIFFERENCE IN PRESSURE, AS AMIYA  
HAD BEEN EDUCATED IN THE ARTS OF SCUBA DIVER TRAINING AND SEAL TEAM INSTRUCTION. SHE KNEW THIS WAS HER ONLY WAY OUT, SHE  
STABBED THE HAMMERHEAD SHARK, BLOOD SPURTED OUT ONTO HER BUT SHE WAS PERSISTENT. SHE KEPT STABBING AND SLASHING, AFTER  
MAYBE 5 MINUTES, WATER STARTED RUSHING INTO THE SHARKS INTERNAL ORGANS AND STOMACH, AND SHE WAS ABOUT TO FIND WAS NOT  
WHAT SHE COULD HANDLE, A COFFIN BURST IN THROUGH THE HOLE AND JAMMED ITS WAY IN, SHE KNEW IT WOULD BE EASIER SMASH THROUGH  
THE COFFIN THAN TO GO ABOUT PENETRATING THROUGH THE SHARK'S SKIN, SO SHE BASHED IN THE COFFIN AND EASILY A CORPSE SLID OUT  
ONTO THE GROUND OF THE SHARK STOMACH, THE SHARK HAD STOPPED MOVING AND WAS SETTLING TO THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN. UPON FURTHER  
EXAMINATION OF THE CORPSE SHOWED IT TO BE AMERICAN HERO OSAMA BIN LADEN, SHE HAD ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET SOMEONE AS EMINENT  
AND HEROIC AS OSAMA BIN LADEN, SHE HAD ALWAYS HAD WANTED TO DO SOMETHING AS GRANDOISE AS 9/11 AND PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK FOR  
THE NEXT 11 YEARS. BUT SHE COULD NEVER GET A LICENSE TO OWN A CHOCOLATE DILDO, WHICH HAS SUCH POWERS AS TO GIVE YOU COURAGE  
AND MAKE YOU CALM FOR SUCH ACTS OF HEROISM AND VALOR. OSAMA BIN LADEN WAS WEARING A HAT MADE OUT OF TOILET PAPER AND CONSTRUCTED  
BY THE GODS. "ALLAHU HITLER" IT SAYS ON THE TOP RING OF THE HAT. AND ON THE TAG IT SAYS 'COCA-COLA NOVELTIES'. HE IS  
WEARING A SHIRT MADE OF %100 COTTON AND ON THE BACK IT SAYS. "HIDING SEEK CHAMPION 2001-2012. HE IS WEARING A WHITE MUSLIM  
SKIRT THAT THOSE DUMB MUSLIMS WEAR BECAUSE THEY ARE OPPRESSIVE, AMIYA LIFTS UP LADEN'S SKIRT OF OPPRESSION AND SEES SOME  
BLACK PANTIES WITH BLACK LACES AND ON THE BACK SAYS: "EBONY". AMIYA PONDERS DEEPLY ABOUT THIS BUT THINKS IT AS SOME MUSLIM  
DAY OF THE WEEK OR HOLIDAY. AMIYA STARTS THINKING LIBIDONOUS THOUGHTS, SHE PULLS DOWN OSAMA BIN LADEN'S PANTIES AND LOOKS  
AT HIS 14 INCH COCK, SOME PRECUM HAD COME OUT OF THE HEAD OF HIS FLACCID CIRCUMCISED COCK, AND AMIYA STARTS THINKING NOT  
OF ESCAPING THE DYING SHARK, BUT OF SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT.

CHAPTER THREE; DELIVERANCE

ON THE AIRPLANE THE CREW WAS CALMING DOWN AND TRAVIS WAS ABSOLUTELY BLUE BALLED FROM ALL THIS HAMMERHEAD SHARK NONSENSE  
AND NEEDED SOME PLEASURE, THE AIRPLANE WAS ABOUT TO LAND WHEN A BLUE SHADE OF OSAMA BIN LADEN POSSESSED THE AIR MARSHALL  
AND HOLDS A GUN UP  
"NOBODY MOVE!" YELLS BIN LADEN.  
BIN LADEN BACKS AWAY FROM THE PASSENGERS AND LOOKS UP AT THE HOLE IN THE ROOF OF THE PLANE, AND LOOKS CONFUSED AS HOW  
NO ONE IS HAVING A NIGGA MOMENT. HE THEN SHRUGS AND BACKS INTO THE COCKPIT, TRAVIS HEARS TWO SHOTS AND SOME THUDS COMING FROM  
THE COCKPIT, AS THE PLANE PULLS UP AGAIN, TRAVIS SEES THE DOOR TO THE COCKPIT CLOSE AND THEN HEARS A CLICK AS IF SOMEONE WAS  
TAKING A SHIT IN THERE. WHY A PLANE WOULD HAVE LOCKS SEEMS MORE LIKE A HINDERANCE TO THE CREW AND PASSENGERS AND OFFICE  
BUILDINGS. TRAVIS GETS UP BUT IS ALMOST IMMEDIATELY FORCED DOWN BY THE SHEER WEIGHT OF HIS TESTICLES AFTER NOT CUMMING FOR ATLEAST  
45 MINUTES. HE HAD A PROSTITUTE HE WOULD MEET IN HOLLAND TO FIX THIS, HOWEVER IT LOOKS LIKE NOW THAT HE WOULD DIE WITHOUT  
ONE FINAL PLEASURING OF HIMSELF OR BEING PLEASURED BY ANOTHER. A FIERY ANGER SHOWS IN TRAVIS' EYES AS HE GETS UP AND GRABS A  
SERVING TABLE AND STARTS HAMMERING ON THE DOOR, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH. TRAVIS COULD NOT CONTROL HIS EMOTIONS AS ANGER ENGULFED HIM.  
BANG, IT FEELS AS IF TRAVIS HAS BEEN ELECTROCUTED, AND HE FALLS TO THE GROUND, ONLY TO GET UP AS SOON AS HE FELL. IT DOES NOT LOOK  
LIKE HE IS SHOT, BUT HE KNOWS THAT A SHOT WAS FIRED. HE PICKS UP THE SERVING TABLE AND CRACKS THE DOOR AS HE CAN SEE A  
POSSESSED AIR MARSHALL HOLDING A GUN AT HIM. TRAVIS JUMPS THROUGH THE CRACK AND HEARS TWO SHOTS, FALLING DOWN AGAIN, FEELING  
AS THOUGH HE WAS ELECROCUTED. TRAVIS GETS UP AND SNATCHES THE GUN FROM THE AIR MARSHALL'S/OSAMA BIN LADENS' HANDS. TRAVIS POINTS THE GUN AT  
THE AIR MARSHALLS THROAT AND PULLS THE TRIGGER, BANG. IT GOES THROUGH HIS THROAT AND OUT OF THE WINDOW. TRAVIS FINDS BLOOD  
ON HIS HANDS, AND EXAMINES HIMSELF. HE HAD BEEN SHOT THREE TIMES, TWICE IN THE CHEST, AND ONCE IN THE THROAT, HE WAS BLEEDING  
PROFUSELY, HE HAD TO FINISH HIS DEED BEFORE HE BLED OUT. TRAVIS TAKES OUT HIS 19 INCH COCK AND HIS BASKETBALL SIZED BALLS AND  
KNEELS ON THE GROUND NEAR THE BLEEDING AIR MARSHALL, THE AIR MARSHALL'S JUGULAR HASN'T BEEN PIERCED SO HE WILL LIVE FOR A FEW  
MINUTES BEFORE DYING. TRAVIS RIPS OFF THE AIR MARSHALLS JEANS AND UNDERWEAR, SHOWING A HARD COCK THAT WAS ATLEAST 25 INCHES LONG.  
TRAVIS PENETRATES THE AIR MARSHALL IN FRONT OF EVERYONE, BEING THE HERO THE AIRPLANE DESERVES, BUT THAT WAS ALL ABOUT TO CHANGE.

CHAPTER FOUR; NECRO-CORN

AMIYA STARES IN ASTONISHMENT AT THE HUGE COCK OF OSAMA BIN LADEN. AMIYA TAKES OFF HER PANTS AND PANTIES AND REVEALS A 16 INCH AS WELL  
AS A VAGINA. SHE TAKES THE SHIV AND SPREADS THE THICK GOOEY SUBSTANCE AROUND THE REST OF IT, FASHIONING A SOUND OF SORTS.  
SHE THEN INSERTS THE SHIV SOUND MADE OF EGG GO INTO OSAMA BIN LADENS AND WAITS FOR IT TO SINK IN. AFTER IT IS ABOUT HALF WAY IN SHE  
PULLS HER COCK UP AND FORCES THE SOUND INTO HER COCK AS IT IS STILL INSIDE OSAMA BIN LADENS. SHE STARTS THRUSTING AND THE SOUND  
JIGGLES AROUND SLIGHTLY INBETWEEN THEIR COCKS. MINUTES LATER SHE PULLS OUT OF THE SOUND AND CUMS OUT OF HER VAGINA AND THE HEAD OF  
HER PENIS. GETTING IT INTO OSAMA BIN LADEN'S EYES. SHE THEN PULLS OSAMA BIN LADEN OVER TO THE CORNER WHERE HIS CUM COVERED  
BODY CAN ROT FOREVER MORE. SHE THEN STARTS SMASHING OUT THE REST OF THE COFFIN AND PULLS IT TO THE SIDE, THE SHARK APPEARS  
TO HAVE GONE INTO A CAVE WITH AN AIR BUBBLE IN IT. AS NO WATER RUSHES IN. AS SHE IS ABOUT TO CLIMB OUT OF THE SHARKS DEAD CARCASS,  
SOMETHING GRABS ONTO HER SUCCULENT ASS. SHE TURNS AROUND IN SURPRISE TO SEE AN OSAMA BIN LADEN THAT IS ALIVE AND WELL. THE  
BULLET HOLE IN HIS HEAD IS GONE AND HE IS NO LONGER DECOMPOSED, DID AMIYA SOMEONE ACTIVATE AN ANCIENT RITUAL FOR BRINGING  
BACK THE DEAD? AMIYA LOOKS ON IN AWE AS BIN LADEN STARTS THE CONVERSATION.  
"yo nigga tthanks for saving me"  
"WHAT THE FUCK" AMIYA SEZ  
"YOU SAVED MY BODY FROM ETERNAL DEATH AS SOON AS I DIED BY GETTING CUM IN MY EYE. WHICH RESTARTED MY BRAIN."  
"what" amiya says  
"ITS TRUE" says bin laden.  
"yo bin laden, i did that completely on purpose to get you back, it was all apart of my plan to start a terrorist  
cell and kill hundreds of innocent people." amiya says  
"are you sure you didnt just want to fuck this succulent body?" bin laden says, tilting his head.  
"totally" says amiya  
"LETS ROLL" bin laden says while pointing up towards the hole in the hammerhead shark.

CHAPTER FIVE; ANTI-HERO

WHILE TRAVIS HAD BEEN FUCKING THE AIR MARSHALL, THE HOLE IN THE COCKPIT WAS GROWING LARGER. AND AFTER A WHILE GREW  
SO BIG THAT IT SUCKED THE AIR MARSHALL AND TRAVIS OUT WHILE TRAVIS WAS STILL FUCKING. WHILE FLYING THROUGH THE AIR AT 400  
MILES PER HOUR HE STILL FUCKED THE SHIT OUT OF THE POSSESSED AIR MARSHALL, THE AIR MARSHALL WAS STILL CLETCHING HIS WOUNDS  
AND TRAVIS LOOKED LIKE THAT GUY FROM THE HILLS HAVE EYES, YEAH THAT GUY WITH THE BLOOD ALL OVER HIM, BUT ONLY WITH THE BLOOD.  
SOARING THROUGH THE AIR THE AIR MARSHALL WENT LIMP AND TRAVIS CAME INSIDE HIM. CLEARING HIS FIERCE NEED FOR ORGASM. HE STILL  
HAD THE GUN IN HIS HANDS AND WAS BLEEDING OUT. HE COULD SEE SWASTIKAS AND INDUSTRIAL MUSIC CONCERTS, SO HE KNEW HE WAS IN  
GERMANY, HE COULD LIVE THERE AS HE SPEAKS SHITTY GERMAN THAT NONE OF HIS AMAZING FRIENDS CAN UNDERSTAND BECAUSE HE IS A  
HIPSTER. HE LANDED ON THE TOP OF AN APARTMENT BUILDING WHILE BLEEDING OUT. HE GET UP AND STAGGERED OFF THE APARTMENT BUILDING.  
GOOD THING THERE WAS A HOSPITAL RIGHT NEXT TO IT, OR HE WOULD HAVE DIED AND I WOULDNT HAVE HAD TO CONTINUE THIS GLORIOUS STORY.  
HE STAGGERED INSIDE, AND LET A ROAR OF A MILLION TARDS.  
"ROAAAAAAARRRGHRHGH!"  
THE NURSE AT THE DESK LOOKS AT HIM AND NOTICED HE WAS FUCKING COVERED IN BLOOD AND HAD THREE BULLET WOUNDS, HE ALSO HAD NO GODDAMN  
PANTS BECAUSE HE WAS FUCKING THAT POSSESSED AIR MARSHALL.

2 MONTHS LATER

CHAPTER SIX; REDEMPTION

TRAVIS WOKE UP IN A GERMAN HOSPITAL WITH THE LUST OF A GODDAMN CTHULHU. HE WAS SO DAMN HORNY. HE LOOKED AROUND THE ROOM.  
IT WAS A NORMAL HOSPITAL ROOM, A TELEVISION, TWO TABLES, SOME CHAIRS, WHATEVER THOSE NAZIS HAVE WHO CARES. ON ONE OF THE END TABLES HE GRABBED  
A REMOTE AND TURNED ON THE TELEVISION. IT WAS IN ENGLISH FOR SOME REASON I DONT KNOW  
"THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA HAS BEEN ANNEXED BY A TERRORIST CELL KNOWN ONLY AS AL-COSMORAIDERS. THE TOP LIEUTENANTS HAVE BEEN NAMED  
AS CO-PRESIDENTS AND HAVE MADE THE UNITED STATES A CORRUPT POLICE STATE WHERE THE ONLY CURRENCY IS SEX."  
"what" TRAVIS SAID  
"THE NEW PRESIDENTS NAMES ARE OSAMA BIN-LADEN AND AMIYA TAYLOR AND THEY ARE THE NEW LEADERS OF THE FREE WORLD.  
"what" travis said  
"I GOTTA STOP 'EM" he thought aloud.  
TRAVIS GETS OUT OF THE HOSPITAL BED. UNPLUGGING ALL THE MACHINES AND PATCHES FROM HIM. HE WALKS OUT OF THE ROOM AND HE SEES  
A SIGN.

INTESIVE CARE (YOU ARE HERE)  
PHARMACY -  
- EXIT  
EMERGENCY ROOMS -

HE SPOTS THE EXIT SIGN AND STARTS STRIDING DOWN THE HALL, BUT HE STOPS AND DOES A DOUBLE TAKE AT THE PHARMACY. HE THINKS  
HE COULD TAKE SOME DRUGS BECAUSE FUCK WHATEVER WHEN YOU ARE ON A MISSION OF REVENGE AND TOPPLING A DICTATORSHIP YOU GOTTA  
GET DRUGS. HE CHANGES HIS GAIT AND MAKES HIS WAY TO THE PHARMACY. THE PHARMACIST AND HIS ASSISTANTS ARE HELPING OTHER PEOPLE  
WITH THEIR PRESCRIPTIONS. HE WALKS IN FRONT OF THE LINE AND PUNCHES THE PHARMACIST'S LIGHTS OUT. HE LEAPS OVER THE DESK AND  
GOES THROUGH THE DRUGS AND THEIR LISTINGS. HE FINDS A DRUG CALLED DESOXYN, HE READS THE LABEL OF DRUG AND FINDS THIS BEAUTY.  
DESOXYN (METHAMPHETAMINE) 1G TABLET.  
"what" HE STARES AT IT IN AWE.  
HE CONTINUES THROUGH THE PHARMACY QUICKLY AND FINDS SOME ANABOLIC STEROIDS, SOME ADDERAL, AND SOME MORPHINE, HE TAKES A  
SATCHEL FROM ONE OF THE PHARMACIES DESKS AND LOADS AS MUCH AS HE CAN INTO THE BAG. THE PHARMACIST LEANS UP AND STARTS RUBBING  
HIS HEAD, HIS ASSISTANTS HAVE RETREATED NOW ONLY HIM AND TRAVIS ARE THE ONLY ONES IN THE ROOM. WHILE TRAVIS IS LOADING  
UP ON PRESCRIPTION DRUGS, THE PHARMACIST GETS UP AND GRABS A NEARBY SCALPEL. AND LUNGES AT TRAVIS WITH THE SCALPEL, STICKING  
IT INBETWEEN HIS SHOULDER BLADE, TRAVIS SCREAMS AND TURNS AROUND TOWARDS THE ATTACKER. ONLY TO STUMBLE BACK AND DROP HIS DRUGS  
EVERYWHERE. TRAVIS HITS THE BACK COUNTER OF THE PHARMACY AND PULLS THE SCALPEL OUT OF THE WOUND. THE PHARMACIST BACKS AWAY AND STARTS RUNNING.  
BUT TRAVIS IS FASTER, AND HIS LUST CANNOT BE SLAKED UNTIL THE RIGHT TIME. TRAVIS TACKLES THE PHARMACIST AND VICIOUSLY STABS HIM WITH  
ALL OF HIS MIGHT, STABBING AND STABBING, THE PHARMACIST IS GASPING FOR AIR, TRAVIS GETS UP AND STARTS TO GATHER ALL OF HIS DRUGS UP AGAIN.  
HE RUNS OUT OF THE HOSPITAL WITH THE SCALPEL. HE SEES MANY A CAR TO STEAL, HE RUNS UP TO A SEDAN AND PUNCHES THE WINDOW,  
BREAKING IT, TRAVIS' HAND STARTS TO BLEED FROM THE GLASS. THE DRIVER OF THE CAR STARTS DRIVING, TRAVIS DOESN'T SEE THIS COMING  
AND THE DRIVER DRIVES OVER TRAVIS' FOOT, TRAVIS FALLS OVER IN AGONY AS THE CAR SPEEDS AWAY. AFTER A FEW SECONDS TRAVIS  
GATHERS HIS WILL POWER AND GETS BACK UP, KNOWING THAT STEALING A CAR IS FUTILE. HE GOES BACK INTO THE HOSPITAL, AND SEES  
A STAIRWELL. HE STARTS WALKING AND WALKING, JUST A FEW FLOORS LATER HE GETS TO THE TOP. AND FINDS A HELICOPTER ON THE  
HOSPITAL HELIPAD WITH A PILOT CHECKING HIS SYSTEMS. TRAVIS RUNS OVER TO THE PILOT, ORDERING HE GET OUT, THE PILOT PULLS A COMPACT GUN AND FIRES  
IN TRAVIS' GENERAL DIRECTION. GRAZING HIS SHOULDER. TRAVIS SNATCHES THE GUN FROM HIS HAND AND SHOOTS HIM IN THE BELLY. THE PILOT HAS A RUSH OF  
ADRENALINE AND JUMPS OUT OF THE HELICOPTER FROM THE OTHER SIDE, RUNNING AROUND THE HELICOPTER AND BLEEDING PROFUSELY, THE PILOT CATCHES HIS  
BREATH WHILE TRAVIS JUMPS INTO THE PILOT'S SEAT AND STARTS THE SYSTEMS. THE PILOT RUNS INTO THE HOSPITAL AS TRAVIS IS FLYING  
AWAY. TRAVIS CHECKS THE FUEL AND ZESTIMATES THAT THERE IS ENOUGH FUEL FOR A TRANSATLANTIC JOURNEY. HE PULLS DOWN THE  
SUNBLOCKER THING AND OUT POPS A PAIR OF BADASS SUNGLASSES. KNOW THAT HE IS THE BIGGEST BADASS OF ALL TIME, HE PUTS THEM  
ON.

"YEAAAAAAAHHHHHH" he screams, but then he thought about his actions and felt stupid for doing that.

CHAPTER 7; PREPERATIONS OF DESTRUCTION

TRAVIS, WHILE FLYING THROUGH THE AIR THINKING ABOUT HOW HE SHOULD TAKE DOWN THE NEW UNITED STATES PRESIDENTS AND  
GET HIS ULTIMATE ORGASM, HE KNEW HE NEEDED WEAPONS, AND WITH A SMALL PISTOL IT WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE. HE KNEW HE WOULD HAVE TO  
RAID A MILITARY BASE FOR MORE PRACTICAL WEAPONS. HIS FIRST THOUGHT WAS FORT HOOD, THE LARGEST MILITARY BASE IN THE UNITED  
STATES. SO HE DECIDED THATS WHERE HE WOULD RAID.

A FEW HOURS LATER HE LANDS HALF A MILE OUTSIDE OF FORT HOOD MILITARY BASE. KNOWING IT HAD AROUND 90,000 PERSONNEL WOULD NOT  
STOP TRAVIS FROM STOPPING THE EVIL OSAMA BIN LADEN AND HIS SISTER FROM CONQUERING THE WORLD WITH MILITARY MIGHT.  
HE WAS ORIGINALLY GOING TO SNEAK IN, HE HAD ALREADY SNEAKED UP BEHIND A GUARD AND STOLEN HIS CLOTHING ALL AGENT 47 STYLE.  
HE LEFT THE BUSHES AND SAW A SIGN THAT SAID ARMORY. HE STARTED WALKING INCONSPICIOUSLY TOWARDS THE ARMORY. WITH ALL THE  
PEOPLE HERE, NO ONE SEEMED TO NOTICE THAT HE WASN'T A RECRUIT. HE OPENED THE DOOR TO THE ARMORY AND SAW AN ARMORY  
QUARTERMASTER, THERE WAS NO ONE ELSE IN THE ARMORY, THE QUARTERMASTER LOOKED UP FROM HIS COMPUTER AND LOOKED AT TRAVIS.  
TRAVIS PULLED THE COMPACT PISTOL HE HAD ON THE QUARTERMASTER AND SAID:  
"Don't say anything, if you move I will shoot you, do you really want to die for this country?"  
THE QUARTERMASTER REACHED FOR HIS SERVICE PISTOL AND TRAVIS FIRED TWICE INTO THE QUARTERMASTER. THE QUARTERMASTER COLLAPSED  
AND ASSUMED THE FETAL POSITION. HE WOULD DIE SOON ENOUGH. TRAVIS GRABBED HIS SERVICE PISTOL. AND PUT IT IN ONE OF HIS JACKET  
POCKETS. TRAVIS SCANNED THE ARMORY FOR ANYONE ELSE. THERE WERE GUNS EVERYWHERE. THE FIRST ITEM THAT CAUGHT HIS EYE WAS AN  
M249 SQUAD AUTOMATIC WEAPON, A HUGE GUN WITH A HUGE BELT OF BULLETS ALREADY LOADED IN. HE GRABBED THIS, BUT WONDERED HOW  
HE WOULD CARRY ALL OF THE GUNS HE WILL TAKE. HE SPOTTED THE M249's SLING AND FELT REALLY DUMB, HE GRABBED THE ARMOR THAT  
SEEMS LIKE IT WOULD CARRY THE MOST MAGAZINES AND SUCH, PUTTING IT ON, HE COULD STILL HEAR THE GASPING AND WHEEZING  
OF THE QUARTERMASTER. HE SLUNG THE M249 AROUND HIMSELF AND SPOTTED AN 2 M4'S AND SLUNG THOSE AROUND HIM, HE THEN FOUND SOME DUCT TAPE AND DUCT TAPED  
SOME OF THE MAGAZINES TOGETHER TO REDUCE RELOAD TIME. HE DID THIS WITH 2 MAGAZINES FOR THE M4'S. HE GRABBED A GRENADE BOX AND WAS ON HIS WAY.  
BUT HE HAD NO IDEA HOW HE WAS GOING TO GET THIS ALL THE WAY OVER TO HIS HELICOPTER WITHOUT BEING SPOTTED. BUT WHO FUCKIN CARES,  
WASTING TIME ISNT GOING TO HELP ME CLIMAX, TRAVIS THOUGHT.  
HE EXITED THE ARMORY, NO ONE SEEMED TO NOTICE HIM. HE WALKED AS INCONSPICIOUSLY OVER TO WHERE HE WENT IT AS FAST AS  
HE COULD WITHOUT BEING TOO OBVIOUS. TRAVIS MADE IT TO THE HELICOPTER WITHOUT INCIDENT, HE TOOK OFF BEFORE ANYONE EVEN KNEW  
THE GUNS HAD BEEN STOLEN. HIS TARGET, THE WHITE HOUSE, WOULD BE HEAVILY GUARDED DUE TO THE WHOLE POLICE STATE THING.  
BUT HE KNEW HE HAD TO DO IT, AND HE HAD TO DO IT BEFORE THE WHOLE WORLD WAS DEFENDING THEMSELVES FROM THE HORRIFYING MIGHT  
OF THE UNITED STATES.

a few hours later

TRAVIS HAD BEEN AWAKE FOR 27 HOURS STRAIGHT, GOING FROM BERLIN TO FORT HOOD AND THEN TO THE WHITE HOUSE. BUT HE WAS FULLY  
AWAKE KNOWING WHAT MUST BE DONE AND HOW HE MUST DO IT. ALSO HES FUCKING FLYING A DAMN HELICOPTER.  
HE COULD SEE THE WHITE HOUSE IN THE DISTANCE AND THOUGHT HE MIGHT BE ABLE TO DO IT STEALITHY. BUT THERE WAS NO POINT, AS  
THERE WOULD BE TOO MANY GUARDS AND TOO MUCH SECURITY. SO HE DECIDED HE WOULD TAKE THE MOST MOTHERFUCKING BADASS WAY IN.  
HE PUT HIS COMPACT GUN AND THE QUARTERMASTER'S M1911 IN HIS HOLSTERS AND SLUNG THE M249 AND M4'S OVER HIS SHOULDER, HE  
TOOK SOME ADDERAL, INJECTED 3 SYRINGES FULL OF MORPHINE INTO HIS BODY. WHICH MADE HIM NOT ONLY NOT FEEL PAIN, BUT GAVE HIM  
EUPHORIC PLEASURE. HE THEN TOOK THE ENTIRE BOTTLE OF METHAMPHETAMINE. HE WAS GOING TO STOP THIS MADNESS.

CHAPTER 8; ROARING RAMPAGE OF REDEMPTION

THE HELICOPTER CRASHED INTO THE WHITE HOUSE ENTRANCE. TRAVIS WAS FLUNG FROM THE HELICOPTER AND KNOCKED  
UNCONSCIOUS FROM THE CRASH. THE FUEL CAUGHT FIRE AND LEAKED ONTO TRAVIS, WHICH INSTANTLY WOKE HIM UP. BUT NOT BEFORE  
BURNING OFF HALF OF HIS FACE. THE DRUGS HAD KICKED IN.  
HE PATTED THE FIRE OFF HIS FACE. HE FUCKING LOOKED LIKE THAT BADASS MARTIN WALKER AT THE END OF SPEC OPS THE LINE, DID I SAY THAT? WOOPS!  
HE WAS INCREDIBLY FOCUSED. HE SAW A GUARD TROTTING TOWARDS THE CRASH.  
TRAVIS UNSLUNG THE M249 AND SHOT IN A HUGE BURST OF SEVEN. THE GUARD COLLAPSED. INSTANTLY DEAD.  
TRAVIS THEN LOOKED AROUND THE ROOM, THIS LOOKED LIKE THE ENTRANCE, ONE HALF WAS COLLAPSED BY THE HELICOPTER, AND THE  
OTHER, WHICH HAD TRAVIS ON IT. TRAVIS SAW A STAIRCASE INTO A DOUBLE DOOR AND BALCONIES ON EITHER SIDE OF THE DOOR.  
THE DOOR OPENED WITH 2 GUARDS COMING OUT. THE GUARDS TOOK AIM AT TRAVIS AND TRAVIS TOOK AIM AT THE GUARDS.  
THEY FIRED AT THE SAME TIME. TRAVIS STARTED WALKING TO THE LEFT AND HE KNEW HE WAS SHOT WHEN HE WAS KNOCKED OVER WHEN A  
BULLET HIT HIM. HE WAS SHOT AGAIN. HE SHOT SOME MORE ON THE GROUND AND WAS SHOT IN THE BELLY. HE FIRED ANOTHER BURST AND  
THE GUARDS WERE KILLED. TRAVIS GOT UP AND EXAMINED HIS CHEST AND BELLY. THERE WAS NO BLOOD, AND THE BULLETS HAD SIMPLY KNOCKED  
DOWN AND NOT FATALLY INJURED HIM. HE WENT UP THE STAIRS AND HEARD A GROUP OF GUARDS BEHIND THE DOOR, THEY WERE SPEAKING ABOUT  
WHEN THEY SHOULD GO IN, TRAVIS CAUGHT THEM SHORT WHEN HE BURST IN THE DOOR AND FIRED FULLY AUTOMATIC INTO THE GROUP, 2  
COLLAPSED WHILE THE LAST RETREATED AFTER BEING SHOT. NONE OF THEM GOT A SHOT OFF. TRAVIS WALKED AROUND THE CORPSES, EXAMINING THEM.  
ONE HAD 4 BULLET WOUNDS TO THE CHEST AND THE OTHER HAD 2 TO THE HEAD. THEY WERE OBVIOUSLY DEAD. HE FOLLOWED THE OTHER GUY  
THAT HAD BEEN SHOT, HE OPENED A DOOR TO A GROUP OF 6 GUARDS THAT HAD WEAPONS AIMED AT THE DOOR, AND THE OTHER GUY THAT HAD  
BEEN SHOT WAS WRITHING ON THE FLOOR IN HIS OWN BLOOD. TRAVIS QUICKLY JUMPED BEHIND THE WALL THAT THE DOOR WAS IN AND STARTED  
BLIND FIRING, HOPING TO HIT SOMETHING. A PLETHORA OF BULLETS FLYING THROUGH THE AIR AND TRAVIS HAD NO IDEA IF HE EVEN HIT ANYONE.  
AND THEN THE FIRING STOPPED, TRAVIS LOOKED AROUND THE DOOR AND ONLY SAW 2 PEOPLE WHO WERE OBVIOUSLY LIVING. THE GUY ON THE  
GROUND WAS STILL WRITHING AND THE OTHER GUY LOOKED PANICKED. TRAVIS STEPPED OUT FROM COVER AND WAS MET BY 3 BULLETS, UP AND  
DOWN HIS BODY, ONE IN HIS HIP, ONE IN HIS CHEST, AND ONE IN HIS SHOULDER. TRAVIS STUMBLED BACK AND SHOT AT THE MAN UNTIL HIS  
BELT WAS EMPTY. THE GUARD COLLAPSED A FEW SECONTS AFTER THE BELT WAS EMPTY. TRAVIS THEN DROPPED THE M249 AND TOOK OUT HIS  
COMPACT PISTOL. HE SHOT THE MAN THAT WAS WRITHING ON THE GROUND IN THE HEAD.  
CRACK CRACK!  
TRAVIS WAS SHOT FROM BEHIND.  
SHOT ONCE IN THE ASS, AND ONCE IN THE LEFT LEG.  
TRAVIS COLLAPSED WHILE TURNING AROUND TO SEE THE MAN WHO HAD SHOT HIM WAS THE GUARD WHO HAD BEEN SHOT 4 TIMES IN THE CHEST.  
TRAVIS LOST THE PISTOL HE WAS CARRYING WHEN HE FELL.  
TRAVIS KNEW HE HAD TO GET UP OR HIS LUCK WOULD TURN AROUND, THE GUARD GOT UP AND RELOADED THE PISTOL HE WAS CARRYTHING,  
THINKING TRAVIS WAS DEAD.  
TRAVIS GOT UP AND CHARGED AT THE MAN, THE GUARD WAS AROUND 7 FEET AWAY, AND TRAVIS THOUGHT TACKLING HIM AS A LAST  
RESORT.  
CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK  
TRAVIS HAD FELT AS THOUGH HE HAD BEEN ELECTROCUTED, BUT HE DIDNT FALL, HE JUST KEEP RUNNING TOWARDS THE GUARD.  
AFTER WHAT FELT LIKE AN ETERNITY, TRAVIS TACKLED THE GUARD, AND PULLED THE GUN OUT OF HIS HANDS AND SHOT HIM IN THE HEAD  
AFTER SOME STRUGGLING.  
TRAVIS GOT UP, ONLY TO FALL OVER, HE HAD BEEN SHOT IN THE LEG AND WAS IN TOO MUCH PAIN TO WALK. HE STILL HAD SOME MORPHINE AND  
ADDERAL IN A POUCH OF HIS ARMOR. SO HE TOOK IT AND FELT MUCH BETTER. HE GOT UP, BUT HIS LEG FELT STIFF, IT HAD BEEN  
DISLOCATED BY A BULLET, HE RELOCATED HIS LEG AND BENT IT A FEW TIMES TO TEST IT OUT. HE GOT BACK UP AND UNSLUNG AN M4 FROM HIS BACK.  
HE SAW A DOOR, IT HAD PENIS WINDOWS AND A PICTURE OF RONALD REAGAN STAPLED ONTO IT.  
IT MUST BE THE OVAL OFFICE.  
HE BARGED IN TO SEE 3 PEOPLE. A GAURD, AMIYA, AND OSAMA BIN LADEN, HE FIRED THE M4 AT THE GUARD. THE GUARD  
COLLAPSED.  
CLICK CLICK, NO BULLETS  
AMIYA PULLS A GUN ON YOU.  
"what are you doin we are taking over the world and for some reason you arent helping why would you not do that" says amiya  
"fuck i dunno, i guess its because he shot me, i dunno."  
"lol your such a fag travis" says bin laden  
AMIYA TURNS AROUND TO LOOK OUT THE WINDOW  
USING THIS CHNACE TRANICE RELODED HIS M4 AND SHOT BIN LADEN, AND THEN AMIYA, CRACK CRACK CRACK.  
BIN LADEN COLLAPSED, AND THE GUN WAS SHOT OUT OF AMIYAS HAND.  
"fuck" sayid amiya  
TRAVIS' LUST OVER-CAME(LOL) him and didnt know who to fuck, his sitlser, or bin alder, he thinks to himself.

sints he already fucked bina laden, travis thout he cold fuck his succulents sisters ass, and he wasn even goin to give her  
a reacharound, becaue he is a bad person and needs to bget revenge to fro the world problems

TRAVIS UNDZIPPED HIS PANTS AND THEN TOOK THEM OFF, IDOUNT KNOW WHY HE UNZIPPED THEM MUST BE A FATTY

AMIYA DIDNT RESIST  
TRAVIS TOOK OUT HIS 13 INCH PENISES, 5 PENISES HAVE GROWN OUT OF HIM DUE TO HIS EXTREME BADASSERY AND HOW MUCH  
HES BEEN BLUE BALLED. TRAVIS TOOK AMIYA OFF ANIYAS CLOTHES .  
TRAVIS SPOTTED AMIYAS FUTANARI COCK AND HER HERMAPHRODITE VAGINA, BUT IGNORED THOSE AND WENT STRAIGHT FOR THE ASSHOLE.  
AMIYA SPOTTED TRAVIS' BOUQET OF MUTATED COCKS, SHE WANTED TO SLIT HER WRISTS BECAUSE SHE WAS A FALIURE AS A DICK CULTIVATOR  
TRAVIS STUCK HIS CCOCKS INTO AMIYAS VIRGIN ASSHOLE, TRAVIS' FAVORITE ASSHOLE WAS 12 YEAR OLD ASSHOLE, AMIYA COULD FEEL  
THE STRETCHING, AMIYA WAS STRUGGLING BUT THEN FOUND BEING FUCKED BY A BOUQET OF MUTATED COCKS AROUSING AS FUCK AND IT WASNT  
INCEST. IT WAS WINCEST  
TRAVIS STARTED TO WORK AMIYAS DICK LIKE A LUMBERJACK, BUT INSTEAD OF AN AXE THE AXE IS A PENIS AND YOU DONT HIT THINGS TO  
WATCH THEM FALL OVER WITH IT.  
TRAVIS CONTINUED TO PUMP AMIYAS ASSHOLE. HARDER THAN HOW ALL THOSE CHINESE PEOPLE GOT RAPED AFTER JAPAN BURNED DOWN  
CAPITAL. FUCKIN JAPS WHAT A BUNCH OF DICKS, BUT NOT A BOUQET LIKE TRAVIS'S.  
TRAVIS WORKED THE ASS FOR DAYS, YEARS IT SEEMED LIKE, HE WAS SO HORNY IT WOULD TAKE MONTHS OF ANAL SEX AND BRANDING TO GET  
OVER HIS BLUE BALLS. AND IF HE WAS GOING TO DO THAT, HE WAS GOING TO GET BORED, SO HE DECIDED HE WOULD DO KINKY SHIT  
TO SPEED UP THE PROCESS. HE SPOTTED A CHOKER AND A LEASH ON THE NEARBY PRESIDENTIAL TABLE, THE ONE THAT OBAMA SITS AT AND  
OPPRESSES EVERYONE AT YA KNOW THE ONE, HE PUT THE CHOKER AROUND HER NECK AND CLICKED IT IN AND THEN FURLED THE LEASH ONTO  
IT, WITH A SATISFYING CLICK, HE KNEW SHE COULD DO NOTHING. TRAVIS PULLED HIS MUTATED BUNCH OF DICKS OUT OF AMIYAS ASS AND  
OUT THE DOOR, M4 IN HAND. HE EXITED THE ROOM, THEORIZING THAT THERE CANT BE ONLY 15 GUARDS IN ALL OF THE WHITE HOUSE,  
AND HE WAS RIGHT, AS SOON AS HE LEFT THE OVAL OFFICE, A GUARD WAS ALREADY POINTING A GUN AT HIM, TRAVIS RAISES THE M4 AND  
FIRES A BURST, HE COLLAPSES. HE TAKES A RIGHT DOWN THE HALL AND FINDS HIMSELF IN A DINING ROOM. A GLASS SKYLIGHT THAT IS AROUND  
20 FEET ACROSS IS ABOVE THE DINING ROOM, WITH THE SUN BURNING DOWN ON HIM, HE BRINGS AMIYA THROUGH THE DINING ROOM, WHEN  
ALL OF A SUDDEN, MICHAEL DOUGLAS CRASHES THROUGH THE ROOF WITH A COPY OF "TO KILL A MOCKINGBIRD"  
HE LANDS ON HIS FEET AND LOOKS AT TRAVIS WITH A LOOK OF "YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO"  
DOUGLAS PUNCHES THROUGH THE BOOK AND IT DISINTIGRATES, IN ITS PLACE A COLT PYTHON.  
TRAVIS TAKES AIM AT MICHAEL DOUGLAS, ONLY TO BE DISTRACTED BY THE REST OF THE GLASS BREAKING BY A SEAL TEAM, THE SEAL TEAM  
ARE ALL ON ROPES AND ARE ACTIVELY AIMING WITH THEIR MP7 SUB MACHINE GUNS. AFTER WHAT SEEMS LIKE AN ETERNITY. TRAVIS SLINGS  
THE CHOKER LEASH AROUND HIS COCKS AND UNSLINGS THE OTHER M4 FROM HIS SLING AND STARTS FIRING AT THE SEAL TEAM. THE SEAL TEAM  
FIRES BACK. AN EXPLOSIVE MEDLEY OF BULLETS ARE TRADED BETWEEN TRAVIS AND THE SEAL TEAM. TRAVIS IS HIT, SEAL AFTER SEAL IS  
HIT, TRAVIS DODGES BULLETS, SEALS DODGE BULLETS, TRAVIS CAN'T HEAR THE LOUD CRACK OF THE COLT PYTHON, SO HE SUSPECTS  
MICHAEL DOUGLAS HAS RETREATED. SMOKE BOMBS ARE DETONATED, THE FIREFIGHT SEEMS TO GO ON FOR A CENTURY BUT THEN IT JUST STOPS.  
THE SEALS ARE LIMP ON THEIR ROPES, TRAVIS IS WOUNDED ON THE GROUND. TRAVIS EXAMINES HIMSELF AND COUNTS HOW MANY BULLETS HAVE  
HIT HIM, HE SPOTS 6, LARGE 4.6x30mm BULLETS HAVE PENETRATED HIS ARMOR, AND HIS SKIN BARELY, SO HE CAN JUST WIPE THEM OFF.  
TRAVIS STANDS UP AND THE SMOKE CLEARS. HE SEES MICHAEL DOUGLAS WITH CHAMPAGNE IN HIS HANDS. TRAVIS GETS UP AND TAKES AIM AT  
MICHAEL DOUGLAS.  
"Freeze" Douglas says passively.  
TRAVIS HESITATES SHOOTING DOUGLAS. WHEN SUDDENLY THE CHAMPAGNE EXPLODES AND TRAVIS FEELS LIKE HE HAS BEEN LIT ON FIRE AND  
ELECROCUTED AT THE SAME TIME. TRAVIS' VISION BLURS, HIS TEMPLE IS SEARING AND HE STUMBLES BACK AND IS KNOCKED UNCONSIOUS.

10 SECONDS LATER

TRAVIS WAKES TO MICHAEL DOUGLAS POINTING HIS COLT PYTHON AT HIM.  
"Freeze." murmurs Michael Douglas.  
TRAVIS PUNCHES THE GUN AWAY FROM DOUGLAS, HE HIT IT QUITE A DISTANCE FROM DOUGLAS, TRAVIS THEN PULLS OUT THE QUARTERMASTERS'  
SERVICE PISTOL, THE M1911, WHILE DOUGLAS RUNS FOR HIS GUN, TRAVIS TAKES AIM AND FIRES AT DOUGLAS. CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK  
CRACK. DOUGLAS RUNS FOR A SECOND MORE AND THEN FALLS, YET HE IS STILL CLOSE ENOUGH TO RETRIEVE HIS PISTOL. SO TRAVIS RUNS UP TO THE PISTOL  
BUT WASNT QUICK ENOUGH AS DOUGLAS UNLOADS 5 .357 BULLETS INTO HIM. TRAVIS KICKS DOUGLAS IN THE FACE AND THEN COLLAPSES AND  
FALLS UNCONSCIOUS DUE TO HIS CHEST BEING CONSTRICTED BY THE ARMOR.

1 MINUTE LATER

TRAVIS WAKES UP FEELING LIKE HE HAS BEEN STRANGLED. HE WRENCHES HIS BODY ARMOR OFF OF HIM AND GETS A GOOD GULP OF AIR.  
TRAVIS CAN SEE A BLEEDING MICHAEL DOUGLAS ON THE GROUND. AMIYA'S LEASH IS STILL BOUND TIGHTLY TO TRAVIS' COCKS, HOWEVER AMIYA  
IS NOT ON THE CHAIN. TRAVIS SCANS THE ROOM, SEEING AMIYAS SPREAD ASS ATTEMPTING TO CRAWL OUT A SMALL WINDOW, TRAVIS RUNS UP BEHIND HER AND  
INSERTS TWO FINGERS IN HER ASS, HE THEN PUSHES DOWN ON HER ANAL CAVITY AS HARD AS POSSIBLE. AMIYA CRIES OUT AND WHILE SHE IS  
INCAPACITATED, REATTACHES THE LEASH TO THE CHOKER. TRAVIS LOOKS OUT THE WINDOW AND SEES HUNDREDS OF POLICE OFFICERS AND  
HUNDREDS OF SQUAD CAR. HE NEEDS TO GET OUT OF THERE.  
"YO AMIYA GOT ANY WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION?" ASKS TRAVIS  
"what would be the point of telling you" asks amiya  
"I WONT KILL YOU THATS WHY"  
"well i ugess that makes sense, there is one inside the washington monument, ready to explode anytime, the key and  
detonation button are on my desk."  
"who the fuck keeps weapons of mass destruction inside monuments" ponders travis  
"this isnt real fuck you" says amiya

TRAVIS HEARS A LOUDSPEAKER  
"COME OUT AND WE PROBABLY WON'T SHOOT YOU"

TRAVIS BRINGS AMIYA TO THE OVAL OFFICE, SEARCHING THE DESK FOR THE KEY AND BUTTON  
"WHERE ARE THEY GODDAMN" says travis  
"right fuckin there idiot" says amiya, pointing at the authentation key and button.  
"fuck im dumb" says travis  
"does this thing have a timer" asks travis  
"totes, up to 35 seconds" says amiya  
"what is the point of that" asks travis  
"budget cuts i dunno when was the fucking washington monument built" asks amiya  
TRAVIS HEARS A VOICE IN HIS HEAD- 1884  
"FUCK YOU SPIRITS I KNEW THAT" travis saids  
TRAVIS TAKES THE KEY AND INSERTS IT INTO AMIYAS ASS- I MEAN THE KEYHOLE  
"WAIT FUCK BEFORE I DO THIS IS THERE A BUNKER" AKS TRAVIS  
"YEAH MAN OVER THERE" SAYS THE AMIYA  
AMIYA POINTS TO THE OBVIOUS BUNKER  
"WELL THEN"  
TRAVIS SETS THE TIMER FOR 35 SECONDS AND THEN TURNS THE KEY AND PRESSES THE BUTTON. TRAVIS AND AMIYA PILE INTO  
THE BUNKER AND WAIT. AFTER 35 SECONDS THEY HEAR A BIG ASS EXPLOSION SERIOUSLY IT WAS LOUD AS FUCK. IN THE BUNKER WAS STOCKS  
FOOD AND ENOUGH WATER FOR 8 MONTHS. SO THEY STAYED IN THERE I MEAN FUCK WHO NEEDS THAT RADIATION SHIT SERIOUSLY

CHAPTER NINE; ANNIHILATION

...  
8 MONTHS LATER

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU FUCKED ME YET" ASKS AMIYA  
"BECAUSE I NEED TO FUCK SOMEONE THAT ISNT HELPING ME"  
"what" asks amiya  
"FUCK YOU I NEED TO EXTEND THIS STORY, ITS NOT LONG ENOUGH" YELLS TRAVIS  
"I CALL IT THE QUEST FOR THE CROWNING CUM" SAYS TRAVIS  
"NAME DROP MUCH" SAYS AMIYA  
"FUCK YOU" SAYS TRAVIS  
"but then why do you want to fucking cum so bad you know you can cum anytime and then do it again after like 5 hours" says amiya  
"fuck you" says travis  
"get some fucking food we have none" says amiya  
"fine goddamn" says travis  
TRAVIS GRABS THE M4 AND A COUPLE OF MAGAZINES AND PREPARES TO OPEN THE BUNKER DOOR.  
TRAVIS OPENS THE DOOR AND A SCREEN ASKING HIM IF HES READY AND IF HE WANTS TO MAKE ANY CHANGES TO HIS CHARACHTER  
"WHAT IS LIFE" SAYS TRAVIS  
"what are you- what" asks amiya

TRAVIS FINDS A DESTROYED CITY, EVERYTHING IS OBLITERATED BY THE EXPLOSION HE CAUSED AND HE KILLED A BUNCH OF FUCKING PEOPLE  
aka people who are fucking lol xD :))))))))

TRAVIS SEES A MAN WHO IS ASKING FOR WATER, AND HE CANT HAVE ANY IRRADIATED SHIT, HIS NAME IS SEMEN OR SOMETHING.  
"FUCK YOU I WANT THE SAME" SAYS TRAVIS  
"NO FUCK YOU"  
TRAVIS SHOOTS SEMEN AND DRAGS HIM BACK TO THE BUNKER, AMIYA SEES THE FUCKING DEAD BODY OF AN EMACIATED MAN AND IS LIKE  
"what the fuck"  
"its DINNER" (this is travis saying this, not me)  
"great" says amiya  
"would you rather eat my dick" says travis

"get some real food faggot" says amiya  
"fuck you"  
TRAVIS GOES SCAVENGING AGAIN  
AND THEN TRAVIS HAS A DANDY IDEA, HE GOES BACK TO THE CAMP  
"why dont we just leave" says travis  
"goob idea faggot, go find a helicopter that isnt obliteratef" says amiya  
"fuck you" says travis  
TRAVIS GOES SCAVENGING FOR A HELICOPTER

3 hours later

AMIYA HEARS HELICOPTER BLADES WHIRRING FROM OUTSIDE THE BUNKER, AND DECIDES TO LOOK OUTSIDE  
"i am helicpoter now!" says travis like a retard  
"are you a wizard" asks amiya  
AMIYA GETS INTO THE HELICOPTER AND THEY GO FLY TO INDIANAPOLIS FOR SOME REASON

CHAPTER 10; LOSS

...  
7 HOURS LATER

AFTER THEY LAND A MAN GOES UP TO THEM IS LIKE  
"HEY DID YOU GUYS NUKE WASHINGTON DC"  
and they are like  
"yes"  
"fuck" says the guy, as he takes out a damn knife a lunges at travis  
TRAVIS TAKES AIM AT THE GUY BUT WASNT FAST ENOUGH, TRAVIS GETS STABBED IN THE ARM, BUT STILL SHOOTS THE SHIT OUT OF THAT GUY

2 SECONDS LATER

COPS TURN THE CORNER AND AIM THEIR PISTOLS AT TRAVIS  
TRAVIS DETECTS THE COPS AND FIRES AT THE COPS.  
THE COPS COLLAPSE. HOWEVER TRAVIS IS STILL SHOT IN THE SAME DAMN ARM SO ITS COOL I GUESS.  
TRAVIS GETS INTO THE PILOT SEAT, AND ATTEMPTS TO FLY AWAY, HOWEVER THEY CANT GET UP BECAUSE ONE OF THE COPS PENETRATED THE  
GASOLINE TANK.  
AMIYA AND TRAVIS LEAP OUT OF THE HELICOPTER AND RUN AWAY, BECAUSE THEY ARE STUPID AND THOUGHT IT WOULD EXPLODE.  
IT DIDNT

TRAVIS LEAPS ON TOP OF A CARS ROOF AND FIRES 3 ROUNDS INTO THE DRIVERS SEAT TO MAKE SURE HIS FOOT DOESNT GET CRUSHED THIS TIME.  
THE DRIVER JUMPS OUT WITH A BLEEDING THIGH AND COLLAPSES A FEW FEET LATER.  
TRAVIS JUMPS OFF THE ROOF OF THE CAR AND GETS INSIDE, AMIYA JOINS HIM.  
TRAVIS CAN HEAR A POLICE SIREN BEHIND THEM, 2 POLICE CRUISERS ARE RIGHT BEHIND HIM. TRAVIS SPEEDS AWAY, WITH THE COPS STILL  
FOLLOWING THEM, TRAVIS SHOOTS AT THE COPS BUT MISSES, THE COPS SHOOT BACK AND HIT AMIYA, AMIYA WAS SHOT IN THE CHEST AND IS  
LIKE WHAT THE FUCK AND TAKES THE M1911 OUT OF TRAVIS' HOLSTER AND SHOOTS AT THE COPS, POP POP *CLICK*,  
"WHAT THE FUCK YOU NEVER RELOADED IT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" GASPS AMIYA  
"shit" says travis  
CRACK CRACK CRACK  
AMIYA IS SHOT 3 MORE TIMES IN THE CHEST AND SAYS  
"WHY DO I DIE I MEAN I WAS FUCKING MADE AN ASS SLAVE FOR LIKE 25 MINUTES" AS HER LAST WORDS  
AMIYA GOES LIMP AGAINST THE PASSENGER CAR DOOR.  
TRAVIS HAS AN EXTREME RAGE IN HIMSELF BECAUSE THAT WAS HIS SISTER EVEN THOUGH HE SHOT HER AND RAPED HER AND THE COPS SHOULD  
FEEL BAD, TRAVIS OPENS THE DRIVER'S SIDE DOOR AND CLIMBS ON THE TOP OF THE CAR LIKE HE'S FUCKING SCORPIO  
HE TAKES HIS M4 AND SHOOTS AT THE COPS, CRACK CRCK CRACK CRACK RCARKAC CRACK, ONE CAR DOWN, THE COPS FIRE BACK, TRAVIS IS SHOT  
IN THE BELLY, CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK, COP CAR DOWN, THEY ARE ALL GONE BUT THEN, SMASH CRASH POW AND TRAVIS IS  
KNOCKED UNCOUSCIOUS YET AGAIN.

CHAPTER 11; ROARING RAMPAGE OF REVENGE, AND NOW THIS TIME IT HAS A REASON EXCEPT FOR EXTREME PATRIOTISM!

...  
3 DAYS LATER

TRAVIS WAKES UP WET AND FLOATING ON A PIECE OF WRECKAGE FROM THE CAR. TRAVIS FREAKS THE FUCK OUT AND FALLS OFF LIKE AND IDIOT,  
NOW HE'S DOUBLE WET. HE HAS FLOW DOWN THE MISSOURI RIVER THE LOUISINA, HE CAN TELL FROM ALL THE HICKS MAKING PEOPLE IN THE  
WOODS SQUEAL LIKE PIGS.  
TRAVIS SWIMS TO THE BEACH AND SEARCHES HIMSELF FOR A GUN, HE FINDS THE COMPACT PISTOL IN ONE OF HIS HOLSTERS AND DECIDES IT  
WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO ROB A GUN STORE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY. HE HEADS UP TO A STORE CALLED "GATS-R-US"  
HE WALKS INTO THE STORE, NO ONE IS IN IT, ONLY THE CASHIER AND A SHIT LOAD OF GUNS


End file.
